domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Hina Tachibana/Relationships
Natsuo Fujii The step-siblings met when Natsuo was in his first year at Akamori High School and Hina being an English teacher there — still getting used to her first full-time job. One day in late October, as things got rocky in her classes, she went up to the rooftop to space out. What she didn't know at that time was that such place was Natsuo's favorite spot to develop his writing. As he found her in low spirits, he listened to her whining and encouraged her. Since then, have continued running into each other at the rooftop. Eventually, he soon realized that she only was there when something was troubling her, so he offered to listening to her anytime she needed. In response, she indirectly slipped up her growing feelings for him. Having become aware of that, she stubbornly tried to discourage him - though she was really trying to restrain herself from her own feelings. Rui Tachibana She is her younger sister. Hina loves her fondly, not just because of sisterhood obviousness, but for they have shared a lot of moments together. While they were little girls, Hina endured thunder storms for Rui's sake, so that she wouldn't feel scared. Since elementary school, when Hina noticed Rui was depressed, she would sneak into Rui's bed to sleep together. Years later, when doing the same, she would tell her that getting depressed wasn't a bad thing as long as she didn't keep dwelling on it alone. However, it seems that Hina hadn't noticed that Rui had tried to unsuccessfully copy her way of getting friendly with others as a child. When she was twenty, she had Rui go along with her to shop for underwear. Then they exchanged their expectations about their ideal man, which turned out to be absolutely opposite to their current reality. Apparently, Rui used to have an issue with the size of Hina's breast. When they were at the hot spring during the Golden Week, for example, they groped each other on a playful thing between sisters. This seems to have settled down by the next time they went to enjoy a hotspring trip together. However, after hearing for the first time from Rui that she was romantically interested in Natsuo, she decided to look for her own place to live, as she admitted to Natsuo, more than to let them be, because she was jealous of Rui's carefree ways, which above her tactless manners, were an expression of her firm sense of ‘self’ - something that Hina has always envied Rui for, and has longed for herself, as well. Tsukiko Tachibana Her mother is her main reference of a successful woman, since she never gave up after the divorce. As a result, Hina doesn't want to disappoint her, getting conflicted when her mother became suspicious about her relationship with Natsuo. After her sudden transfer from schools, her mom hires a detective to find Hina's whereabouts. A year later, Hina comes back to visit for New Year. Then, she tells her mom how tough was moving to Oshima island and asks her if she can resign to her job and return home. Maki Her university-days' best friend. A successful business woman who constantly gives her useful advice, to the point that she was the only person that Hina told about her forbidden relationship with Natsuo. Hina seems to respect her deeply, for she usually listens to her counsel, and even trusts her to open up her broken heart and express her feelings. Susukino-san An upperclasswoman from her current job. Even though she initially suggested to give it a chance instead of a straight forward turn down of the proposal, she later insisted Hina to report the stalking to the police, and also walked her to the station after work. In fact, Hina was with her when they were approached by Kumi Kayano, the former fiancée of Kengo Tanabe. Urushibara-san An upperclasswoman from her current job. When Hina was indecisive about the proposal of dating with the intentions of marriage, she provided with a concrete and useful insight to depict the ‘true colors’ of a man. Later, knowing that Hina had declined his proposal, she helped Hina to get rid of Kengo Tanabe, when he ambushed her at the lounge of the Hotel. She politely managed to free her arm, and took Hina away safely. Later she would suggest to talk to the management about it. Masaki Kobayashi Addressing him as Mari-san, she was first at odds with him since Kobayashi reprimanded her for not acting like an adult towards Natsuo. Since then, Hina has gotten used to discussing her feelings with him and listening to his advice. They have also attended yoga sessions together. Hearing that Natsuo was in trouble with gangsters, Hina tagged along with Kobayashi to rescue him. Acquaintances Akihito Fujii Natsuo's father. From the very few times they have held a conversation, the one that outstands is when she is down after her first day looking for a job. Noticing that, he tells her that he knows about the grind of switching careers, but that she has to cheer up and look for the next opportunity because as long as she keeps moving she will see the light at the end of the tunnel. Fumiya Kurimoto Natsuo's best friend and a worker at the Cafe Bar L'Amant. Since he knows about their story, she comes to him whenever she wants to figure out what is going on with Natsuo. Reiji Kiriya Former co-worker from Natsuo's school. He once asked for her assistance as a guardian at the Literature Club's camping trip. During the first night, he surprisingly asked her on how Hagiwara-kun was doing, to what she answered that she had been out of touch with Hagiwara-''sensei'' - the switch in titles meaning there was not a personal relationship anymore. Kiriya then revealed that he had already noticed something was going on between her and Natsuo, but didn't judge her for it. Shū Hagiwara Her crush during her high school years, but currently nothing more than an aquaintance. Since the moment she started interacting with Natsuo, she realized she was expecting more from a relationship and asked him repeatedly to make up his mind about his marriage. In the end, his indecisiveness led her to a change of heart. Kengo Tanabe A suggested set up from her mother, being the single only son of a client of hers. A successful white collar worker, but with a terrible underlying personality that makes him a manipulative and obsessive man, unable to handle rejection. Initially, Hina accepted his treats on a self imposed duty to avoid disappointing her mother again. But after thinking it through, she decided to turn him down before it became more serious. Unfortunately, that only triggered his darker inner self to surface, making her his target for a harsh stalking, something she didn't know how to handle on her own. References Category:Relationships